


Bitty goes to pride

by williamarsh



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamarsh/pseuds/williamarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find out Bitty has never been to pride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitty goes to pride

   .It’s a quiet Sunday morning; the smell of Bitty’s cooking has begun to fill the Haus and all was as perfect as it could be. Bitty leans against his new oven and takes a sip of his coffee. He watches the sun beams pass through the window and hears a light thud come from the front door. Bitty goes to grab the morning paper and when he returns the peace and quiet has been replaced by 4 hungry hockey players and a manager who looked ready to commit murder. Bitty pours out Lardo’s coffee and gets to work plating sourdough pancakes. He hands Shitty the paper knowing he’ll want to read the op-ed.

“Fuck yeah Pride starts Saturday” Shitty yells despite having half a pancake in his mouth. 

“Oh” Bitty says. “I’ve never been to Pride, y'all know how the south is.” Everyone turns to face Bitty. “Why are y’all staring at me, knock it off”

“Bits” Lardo Starts. “We’re going to Pride” Lardo’s remark is followed by hoots of agreement. Bitty is too caught up in the excitement to notice Jack smiling to himself .

The week passes quickly and before Eric realizes it it’s Friday night. He can hardly exclaim his excitement and is spending his energy trying to pick out an outfit. “Jack can you come ‘ere a second.” Bitty shouts from across the hall.

Jack sets down his book and walks across to Eric’s room. “You wanted something” Jack says as he walks in before stopping in his tracks and swallowing hard. 

Bittle is in front of him wearing his outfit from Spring C with the tiny shorts that have imprinted themselves in the back of Jack’s mind and have been a motivational image during some of Jack’s more personal times. “Do you think I should wear this tank top or should I should I go with” Bitty turns around and Jack’s eye involuntarily go to his ass before he forces them up to look at Bittle’s shirt. “This crop top” Bitty changes into a shirt that now exposes his midriff and Jack has to shift how he’s standing.

“Haha. You asked me over here for fashion advice, you should’ve called Ransom or Holster.” Jack says trying to keep his cool. “But uh.Go with the second you can’t repeat an outfit can you?” 

“You’re right Jack I can’t! Thank you” Bitty responds and with that Jack leaves and runs to the bathroom to have a little personal time.

Saturday morning comes and Bitty is practically bouncing and when they all pile into Shitty’s Station Wagon and head for Boston. Jack suggests they let Bitty ride shotgun since he’s never been to pride. This is his way of keeping all that bare Bittle skin away from him so he doesn’t get overwhelmed. Lardo gives him a knowing look as she moves from the front seat to the back with him.

 When they arrive in Boston Bitty is amazed by all the rainbows and balloons. “Oh my word” He says. 

“Its actually really cool how the Pride Parade started. There was a police raid at the stone wall inn and people were lined up and anyone who was dressed as a girl had to go to the bathroom and prove their sex.” Jack explains to Bitty

“Which was bullshit” Shitty interjects.

“Yeah which was bullshit because any males who were dressed as girls were arrested. These males dressed as girls were actually drag queens and trans women and this night they were fed up with this bull shit that they refused to go to the bathroom an the men refused to show their ID.” Jacks voice begins to get louder and grow more impassioned. “ Those who were released were supposed to leave out the front door  quickly but instead they waited outside the door and a crowd of over a hundred people formed. The police who brought the patrol wagon became violent with the crowd who began shouting things like gay power and sang we shall overcome. They then threw coins at the police and then beer cans. the police were outnumbered by five to six hundred people at this point and they lashed out. And now they’re making a movie about it but they’re leaving out all the important people like Marsha P. Johnson who threw the first brick or Miss Major who was instrumental in the riots. Instead they are replacing them with another white guy. 

Bitty looks up at Jack who seems not angry but frustrated. He takes Jacks hand rubs the top of it to calm him down. “Sorry Bittle I kind of got carried away. Anyway on the 1 year anniversary of the riots the first pride parades were held which is why they exist now.” Jack continues to hold Bitty’s hand as the Parade starts. 

He can hear the shaking of a mixer ball inside of a can of paint and turns around to see Ransom and Holster colouring their hair with cans of spray in hair dye. He turns back to watch the parade when he feels a cold spray on his head and neck. He whips around and knows Ransom and Holster just sprayed his hair but he notices how much Bitty is enjoying himself and he realizes he doesn’t care. He lets go of Bitty’s hand and moves it to wrap around Bitty and pull him in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this got crappy near the end I wrote it in one sitting with minimal editing


End file.
